The Rhythm of Love
by themessofadreamer
Summary: Falling in love is one of the hardest things to do in life. It takes everything in you and leaves you with nothing once it ends. But, how hard would it be to fall in love with the oldest daughter of the Russo family, when your best friend is her little sister? Oh boy.
1. Introduction

**Hello again, wonderful people! **

**So I have decided to put this up for you because I'm not feeling the seventh chapter of Bright Eyes, even though I have it planned out, so while I work on that I wanted to keep you entertained haha I wrote this one a while ago and I must say I am very proud of it, but I still need your sincere thoughts about it. Right now I'm just posting an introduction, so you have an idea of how this is going to be, and later tonight when I get back from school I'll put up the first chapter. It's going to consists of three chapters, so it pretty much will be all up tomorrow :)**

**So here it goes, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story. The credit for the name of the characters go to whoever in Disney that was creative enough to come up with it and the credit for the songs used to help me tell this story go to everyone involved in the writing, production and all that process.**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**The Rhythm of Love **

Falling in love.

How many girls of my age haven't gone through it? Usually, things happen really fast. A girl meets boy she feels so attracted to that the girl ends up investigating every single aspect of that boy's life until when, without knowing where it came from, she finds the enough amount of courage to go to wherever he is and talk to him, starting a trivial conversation as she play with her hair and keeps a flirty smile for as long as the conversation lasts. After a few more conversations, when the information previously investigated comes in handy, they turn into the perfect girl for him and finally, in the least expected day, he asks the girl out and she accepts as fast as he asked and that way, the fairytale type of romance she has always waited for happens and they live happily ever after.

Alright, the last tight isn't true. If you laughed, don't worry, I did too.

Actually, this kind of girls that spend days, weeks and even months investigating the life of the boy they try to impress change their personalities so much to turn into "_the perfect girl" _that always, absolutely always, they end up heartbroken, inconsolably crying in every corner until they meet a new guy and the cycle is repeated over and over again.

Yes I know. You might think I know all of this because I have gone through it myself but that couldn't be farther from the truth. I've never been in love, in fact. I just have always watched this kind of situations that go along with the lines '_he was the most important thing I had in my life and I don't know what to do without him' _from the _almost_ neutral side of all relationships: the comforting best friend.

A best friend always has to say what a friend needs to hear. No matter who is boy that hurt your friend –a childhood friend, your neighbor and even your own brother –, you always have to comfort them with a phrase similar to "_that guy is an idiot for letting you go, he doesn't know what he's missing_" and even sometimes, promise to break their faces if the guys is your brother. A best friend always has to be there for whatever the broken girl needs, no matter if is day or night, if the sun is shining or if it is raining. If the girl needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to her or just someone to plan the revenge with, the best friend _always _has to be there. So I guess you are asking yourselves now, why an almost neutral point? Well, that's my case. You'll see, my best friend, Mikayla Russo, no matter how many times her heart has been broken, has always been a strong girl. She doesn't believe in love at first sight and prefers to be a friend of the boy she likes before being something else –and has always mentioned how she'd never date a guy I wouldn't approve of– and reason why I, being Mikayla's best friend, always end up being really close with her boyfriends, thing that leaves me between both sides when Mikayla's heart gets broken. That's how it turns into a _almost _neutral point, because no matter how close I can be to a guy, I'll always be a little bit more on Mikayla's side.

But my point with this is, my problem started the last time my best friend got her heart broken. Ever since then –which was few months ago –, Mikayla has refused to date anyone and has dedicated all her time to be with her family and friends. Everything was going pretty great until one day she realized of something that had always gone unnoticed: During the 10 years we had being friends, she had never seen me date anyone.

"Mitch, when was the last time you dated?" She asked me that day, when we were at out favorite coffee place. I looked up from my coffee with a raised eyebrow, surprised by the so unexpected question.

"Why are you asking?" Mikayla shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"I was just thinking that ever since we met, I have never seen you with anyone." I bit my lower lip and smiled.

"We met when we were 7, Kayla. Don't you think that isn't the most appropriate age to start dating?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant, Mitchie, so answer. When was the last time you dated someone?" Mikayla asked again and I sighed, nodding my head.

"Remember Shane Gray?"

"Nate's brother? The guy you had your first kiss with?"

I nodded and placed my coffee near my lips. "There you have your answer." I answered, before taking a sip. Mikayla almost spitted her drink in my face.

"Michelle Devonne Torres… Your first kiss happened when you were 8 years old!" Mikayla exclaimed, surprised, opening her as much as she possibly could. "Are you telling me you haven't dated anyone since you were 8 years old? Jesus Christ, that wasn't even a relationship!" I smiled, having fun with her reaction and facial expressions.

"And how do you know it wasn't a relationship?" My best friend looked at me with a "_Really, Mitchie, really?_" written all over her face. "Alright, it wasn't a relationship but if you want me to be honest, dating has never been a priority of mine and will never be it."

"You are the only girl of our age I know that has never dated anyone." Mikayla whispered more to herself than for me, still surprised and placing her hand on my shoulder. "Girl, we've got to fix this!"

And that was when I knew something disastrous was going to happen. Mitchie Torres' free and untamed heart, my heart, was in danger and I had to do something to protect it. I had no need to fall in love with someone that was going to end up breaking my heart. I didn't want to be like everyone else, crying for months for someone that at the end wasn't worth it. No, no, no. there was no way I was going to give up to another of my best friend's crazy plans. I had promised myself that I was not going to fall in love, at least not for now.

Sadly enough, things never go the way I plan them. I didn't give up to any of the guys Mikayla suggested during weeks, but it's true, I broke my promise. Mitchie Torres' free and untamed heart was now in the hands of not a boy, but a girl, who I never thought would end up having it, even when she didn't know anything about it.

So yes, this is another love story about a girl that is hiding her deepest feelings from someone she likes. How many stories like that don't exit already? Too much, I'd say. But I had to express myself somehow, don't you think?

So, if you are willing to read about my 'love' story, I'll tell you what happened from the very beginning.

April 16th of 2010.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it, let me know what you think in a review and tune in later today for the first chapter! Have a nice day :) **


	2. Drums

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome. I wrote this story two years ago when I was fifteen, so for you to like my younger self nonsense makes me happy haha. Also, I probably will be putting up Chapter 2 in a few hours, because like I said, it's already written and just needs some adjustments. The final chapter will be up tomorrow night and then I'll focus on the other story. Haha **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own nothing but the plot to this story. The credit for the name of the characters go to whoever in Disney that was creative enough to come up with it and the credit for the songs used to help me tell this story go to everyone involved in the writing, production and all that process.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**Drums**

Every Friday was exclusively dedicated to hang out with Mikayla. We always had the exact same plan: Go to the movie theater after school to watch any movie that had released that day, eat at any fast food restaurant we found, visit the mall and finally go back home to her house or mine, where we would stay for a sleepover. We had been doing that ever since I can remember.

However, destiny decided that Friday was not going to be like any other before.

That Friday, Mikayla had a very bad day and was very,_ very _upset. She had missed the bus for school and gotten late to her first class, earning detention, she had gotten a C on her French exam, had found her ex boyfriend kissing one of her friends and finally, during lunch, a hurried freshmen running bumped into her and knocked down all her orange juice on her brand new white tank top. She had made it through the day wearing my hoodie, but it was a very hot day for her to wear it all the afternoon, so we decided to pass by her house before heading to the movie theater. On the way home to her house, a child in a bike almost ran us over and even though we could avoid him, my best friend tripped and broke the heel of her shoe. So, naturally, when we made it to her house, Mikayla was fuming. She walked up the stairs to her room without saying a word to her mother and slammed the door, locking herself in it for a very long time and leaving me in the living room with her mother. Mrs. Russo, who was so used to having me there every day that she treated me like another daughter of hers, asked me to help her to finish the dinner while Mikayla calmed down. Having nothing else to do with Mikayla in that state, I accepted. When the dinner was almost done, Mrs. Russo asked me to see if Mikayla was still alive –her words, not mine–, so I walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house. While I was walking up the stairs, I heard the faint sound of drums, the sound getting clearer and stronger with every step I took, catching my attention. When I finally reached the second floor, I noticed the sound was coming from the room in the far back of the hall, not so far from Mikayla's room, which belonged to Mikayla's older sister, Alex Russo, who had left the door almost completely opened. In an impulse of curiosity, I walked over there to watch.

During the ten years I had been friends with Mikayla, I had never talked to Alex more than the occasional hello and for me, the girl was a complete mystery. I knew Alex was eighteen years old but most people always thought she and Mikayla were twins because of their almost exactly alike physical appearance, maintained a love-hate relationship with her sister and attended the local university but from there, I had no other information. I never imagined Alex would know how to play the drums nor that'd she'd be so good at it. She was so into what she was doing that she somehow made it look like she was a professional, leaving me speechless. She was just brilliant. When she finished playing whatever she was playing, she smiled, satisfied and then looked to the door, jumping of surprise when she saw me.

I smiled, nervous. "I'm sorry, you left the door open and I couldn't stop listening to you, I was curious." I apologized, standing in front of her red drum set. Alex ran her fingers through her dark hair, even more nervous than I was. I crossed my arms over my chest, smiling. "How is it possible that in all the years I have been coming over, nobody ever mentioned what an amazing drummer you are?" Alex looked down and smiled, a pink shade covering her face.

"T–Thank y–you…" Alex mumbled, having no words to say and looking down at her drumsticks, making her hair fall in her face. I found it adorable. After a moment, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked up, pointing at the door with one of her drumsticks. "I didn't think you were here, I saw my sister walk inside there as a mad woman like an hour ago." I shrugged.

"She had a bad day, so I was helping your mom with dinner." Alex nodded in understanding. "You're a pretty good drummer, Alex, I really am impressed." I told her, making her blush again but with a charming smile this time.

"Thank you, Mitchie, it means a lot coming from such an important girl in the music world of this town." She whispered and, for some strange reason beyond my understanding, I felt butterflies furiously fluttering in my stomach when she said my name. I blushed this time.

"Me? Important in the music world of this town? You must be mistaking me with someone else." I replied, giggling. Alex got up and walked to her desk, taking the chair and putting it near me so I could sit. I smiled her, quietly taking her as I sat, while she looked for another table to sit in front of me. When she did, she raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying you're not the legendary Michelle Torres, girl that has won the talent show of her school these last three years and that actually made my stubborn sister learn how to play an instrument?" She asked, making me blush even more but smiling.

"What can I say? Music is my life and Mikayla just couldn't be my best friend if she didn't know how to play a musical instrument!" She chuckled and I felt the furious butterflies in my stomach. What the hell was happening with me? "But anyway, you never answered my question. How is it that I didn't know you played the drums, Alex?"

"You never asked." She pointed out smiling, making playfully hit her arm. "It's because not a lot of people know about it, Mitch, you know…" She ran her fingers through her hair. I guess it's a recurrent gesture. "I am shy girl, so you could say that's why we have never talked before…"

That was the day I discovered Alex Russo was a charming girl. We had a pretty good time just chatting as we had known for a very long time –which actually, was pretty much the truth –, telling each other all things we didn't known of each other. It was just like the last ten years where we hadn't talked before had never existed and we were the best friends in the entire world. I completely forgot about the task I was entrusted of telling Mikayla dinner was ready and I'm pretty sure I forgot of who Mikayla was for a moment while I was talking to Alex. During our conversation, I couldn't stop noticing how adorable Alex Russo really was. She had this charming perfect smile that would hypnotize anyone and the fact of how many times she would blush every time I made her a compliment just showed how shy she was. It was just utterly cute. After what seemed to me like the shortest of times, Mrs. Russo came upstairs to make sure _I _was still alive, because I never went back to the kitchen. When she saw my talking to her oldest daughter, I couldn't stop noticing how Alex started blushing out of nowhere and her mom smiled, enchanted. Before I could ask what was going on, Mikayla's door opened, making me stand up in a quick jump, just as Mikayla walked out her room, looking like her mood had gotten calm.

"I see you are in a better mood, Kayla." Mrs. Russo said smiling and then looked back to Alex and me with a smile completely different to the one she had dedicated to her daughter. "Dinner is ready, I'll wait for you." And saying no more, Mrs. Russo walked down the stairs. Mikayla looked at her mom leave and then directed her sight to her sister and I, raising an eyebrow when she noticed that never seen event happening.

"What you doing talking to my best friend?" Mikayla asked, with that tone of voice she used only when she wanted to annoy someone. Her sister rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Keeping her entertained while you acted like a spoiled toddler." Alex replied, with the exact same tone of voice and making her sister glare at her.

"Mitchie, let's go!" Mikayla exclaimed, clearly offended, walking down the stairs. I looked back to Alex and she smiled.

"You enjoy getting on her last nerve, don't you?" I mentioned smiling, amused. Alex just shrugged.

"It's my favorite hobby." I giggled. "I hope you enjoyed talking to me, though. Now it's time for you to go back to your sad reality of being my sister's best friend." I playfully hit her arm again.

"She's not that bad, but anyway, Alex, oh great master of drums." She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Will you ever teach me to play such an important instrument?" Alex looked at me with her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised up as I looked at her with my best smile.

"Only with the condition that you will teach me how to play the guitar. " Alex said, making my smile bigger. I nodded energetically, giving her a hug in an impulse of happiness. When I realized what I had done, I furiously blushed and pulled away, uncomfortable. She had blushed just as furiously as I had. "Alright…" I started, nervous. "I think it's time for me to go downstairs before Mikayla comes looking for me." She nodded and walked me to the door. "Thanks for hanging out with me." Alex dedicated me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and with that, I decided it was time to go, walking to the stairs.

"Mitchie!" I heard Alex exclaimed, just when I had reached the last step of the stairs, making me turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock, bring your guitar. The faster you start your lessons, the better. " I nodded, surprised and Alex, satisfied, walked back to her room.

I left out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding, butterflies still fluttering in my stomach that I still didn't know where they had come from.

This just couldn't be good.

IIIIIII

From that day on, I unconsciously started doing all those things I had promised myself I would never do. After my first conversation with Alex, I knew her birthday was on July 22th; her favorite color was green, she preferred soccer instead of football; she had always been bothered in school for being responsible and dedicated to school; she'd never say she played the drums because she panicked each time she put a foot on a stage; she liked to drive her pick up truck everywhere and spent much more time in it than in her own house; I knew what her favorite songs were and I knew she had never let anyone see her cry.

Before you make any assumptions, don't think I started investigating her life, because I didn't. Actually, all information I got was directly from her, who, while she was teaching me how to play the drums and I tried to teach her how to play the guitar, had gotten the habit of starting a small chat with me to get to know each other better. However, the only problem was that every single thing she would tell me about herself would be perfectly remembered in my mind, no matter how small that thing could be. If anyone ever had the idea of asking me the most trivial thing about Alex they could think of, I would have answered with no problem and that, as I mentioned at the start of this, was the very first step to falling in love, which was one of things I have avoided the most all my life.

Meanwhile, Mikayla had created a list of all the guys she thought were perfect for me. Each one of them had been or were on a rock band, because the youngest Russo _knew _musicians were my weakness –thing that was proven true with my sudden _attraction _to Alex –. Thanks to this, I had at least two months listening to Mikayla talking about guys I had never heard in my life before and I really don't think I would have survived all that without Shane Gray, a tall boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes, who had been my friend since kindergarten. He was like my older brother and knew me just as well as Mikayla herself, girl that –must be mentioned– never got along with him. Shane was that someone I told everything that, for some reason or another, I couldn't tell Mikayla about –like for example, my feelings for Alex – and Shane, no matter how ridiculous was whatever I had to tell him, always listened to me, reason why I loved that guy. When we were toddlers, he was my partner in every mischief and adventure; and it had been him who had made me love Music more than anything in this world. But what I wanted to say is, Shane was the only one that I could talk to him about Alex –and he didn't lose the opportunity to bother me with it –and between us, we were trying to decide what I should do about it.

"Have you considerate talking about it with Alex's sister?" Shane asked, leaning on the front of his truck, frowning in a gesture of concentration, on a Saturday afternoon in which we discussed the topic. We were in his house's garage, trying to fix his truck, again. Well, _he_ was trying to fix his truck, while I watched him do it, sitting on a table near him.

"Are you crazy?" I responded, not giving credit to what I was listening. "Telling Mikayla I have feelings for..." I lowered the volume of my voice. "… her sister?! She would kill me!" Shane took the cloth next to him, cleaning his hands with it, smiling.

"It is possible, which makes everything even funnier." He responded, smirking. I glared at him and threw a sponge I found on the table at him, that he avoided easily. "Alright, alright… Mikayla is you best friend, am I correct?" Shane continued, pointed at me with the tool he was working with. I nodded. "And isn't it supposed for best friends to only care for their friends' happiness?"

"I think that's how it works…"

"Then, isn't supposed that Mikayla should be happy if you are, no matter the reason behind it?" He asked, going back to work on his truck. "Isn't that the reason she's looking a guy for you?" I giggled, remembering what Mikayla had said trying to convince me to date one of her boys _"I want you to experience that side of happiness you haven't explored yet and that can only be experienced by being in a relationship!"_

"I guess so…"

"Then she had no reason to get mad! Her best friend will be happy, her sister will be happy and everything will be like a fairy tale!" Shane exclaimed, using a high pitch voice, in his attempt to imitate a girly voice. I rolled my eyes at his silliness. He looked up from his truck, still smirking. "So you must tell her." he finished saying, looking at a screwdriver that was in the table I was sitting in. "Can you give me that, please?"

"Shane, that was a very inspiring speech, but I believe you are forgetting something." I said, giving him the screwdriver. "First of all, we don't even know if Alex feels the same I do, thing I really doubt and second, Mikayla would be happy if it was any other person, _not her sister._"

"Not any other person, Mitch, I am really sure she'd go mad if you dated me." Shane replied and I chuckled.

"That's true but you're not my type, Shane." I agreed and he looked up to me, smirking again.

"You wish I was." He said with a seductive voice and winking at me. I threw another sponge at him.

"Jerk."

"Alright, if you don't want to tell Mikayla, why don't you ask Alex if she has feelings for you?" This guy really was going insane.

"Asking Alex if she feels something for me? I really think spending so much time fixing that piece of junk has finally affected you, Shane." I said, shaking my head. "Not in a million years, my friend."

"What if he feels something for you? You said yourself, Russo is a shy girl and if she is afraid of playing in front of an audience because of it, she must be terrified of being rejected by a girl, reason why she wouldn't tell you. Shy people never express their feelings. But if you ask her and if she feels the same way, you both can tell Mikayla and she will have to accept it!" He said, leaving the screwdriver to his left and taking the cloth to clean his hands again.

"Did you hit yourself with the hood before I came in or something?"

"Stop treating me like I am insane, it's a good idea!"

"It's the worst idea you have had in years!"

"If you don't want to do it directly, why don't you do it indirectly?" He said, walking to the driver's seat door and getting inside his truck. He rolled down his window and looked at me, resting his arm on the door. "Write her a song." The hazel eyed boy turned on his truck and smiled satisfied when it started smoothly at the first attempt.

"Write her a song?" I asked, unconvinced, when the boy turned off his car.

"Every great musician expresses their feelings through songs, Mitchie, when spoken words aren't enough." Shane got out of his car and whipped the sweat off of his forehead with his forearm.

"I will think about it." I replied, sighing.

"Alright." He agreed, trying not to pressure me into something I didn't want to do, even though I could see in his eyes he wanted me to do it. He smiled sweetly at me. "So, now that you don't have lessons today, what about if we go out for dinner?"

"I like that idea but I will not go anywhere with you if don't shower first!" I exclaimed, laughing and he rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

"Okay, then I'll see you in thirty minutes. I am not going out with you either if you are wearing that!"

"And there's the reason why you don't have a girlfriend, you are an asshole!" I said, playfully hitting his arm, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, now leave me alone and go to your house, come on." He said, laughing as well.

"Oh so now you're kick me out? No, no, no, Shane Gray, you'll be single for a very long time…" I said, pretending to be offended and walking to my house, which was in front of his. "Asshole, I said!"

He rolled his eyes again, still smiling and walked inside of his house.

* * *

**Did you guys like the first chapter? Let me know with a review!**


	3. Misunderstandings

**Well, I am really happy with the response this is getting, so thank you so much for your reviews! We are almost finished with this one; I will pretty much put up the last part tonight when I get back from school and you probably can expect chapter 7 of Bright Eyes on Sunday :) so yay! A warning though, I didn't double check it before posting it because I was very tired, so I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. If it's very obvious let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Also, whoever can guess in what song this was based off (and it wasn't the song it's named after which is Rhythm of Love by The Plain White T's) will get a jar of cookies haha. I'll give you a clue: It's a not very known song by a very known girl. **

**Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot to this story. The credit for the name of the characters go to whoever in Disney that was creative enough to come up with it and the credit for the songs used to help me tell this story go to everyone involved in the writing, production and all that process.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Misunderstandings. **

Even when Shane and I would never think about it, almost everyone that had seen us together thought we were a couple, because of the close relationship we had. Usually, guys my age only act like gentlemen when they're on a first date and want to impress a girl or when they go out with their girlfriends, but Shane was one of the few guys I know that always would be a gentleman with every single woman. However, people didn't see it that way and most of them always thought he'd act that way around me because he was my boyfriend. Those rumors bothered us a lot at first, but as time went by we realized it wasn't worth it wasting our time trying to clarify them and we just decided to let them think whatever they wanted and even, sometimes, we'd act like a couple just for fun.

Nevertheless, our little game sometimes could bring misunderstandings with people that really shouldn't misunderstand it.

You'll see, Shane has taken me for dinner to my favorite restaurant, where we had bumped into a few girls of our school that started whispering as soon as they saw us walk inside the place and the hazel eyed boy let me walk in first by holding the door for me. I rolled my eyes and Shane took my hand, as he always did when we saw anyone that thought we were a couple.

"Do you realize that if we were a real couple, we would have been dating for like three years already?" Shane whispered in my ear, making me giggle as we waiting for the waitress to give us a table.

"I don't think I would have been able to deal with you for that long, Shane." I responded, looking back at him. He glared at me and abruptly left go of my hand, still smiling.

"Who is the asshole now?" Shane replied, making me laugh even louder, taking his hand again. "Either way you're not my type either." The waitress called us to take us to our table and Shane let me walk first, still taking my hand as I looked at him amused, still laughing. We spent the rest of the night enjoying our dinner, occasionally holding hands, laughing and just having fun, just like every time we were together ever since we were children, not caring about the girls that were still whispering about us.

Like I said, everyone that would have seen us in that moment would have believed we were a couple and well, I think that was what actually happened.

See, when Shane and I were sharing a dessert, the doors of the restaurant opened, letting in a breeze of hot air characteristic of summer, along with laughs that resulted very familiar to me. On a pure instinct, I looked up and my eyes meet with a pair of deep brown eyes that seemed way too familiar for me, making my heart skip a beat. Alex looked at her parents and told them something, making the four Russos look at me, smiling. I waved to them and Shane, who was sitting in front of me, turned around a little to see who I was waving to; rolling his eyes once he saw it was my best friend's family. I giggled, playfully hitting his arm as I would always do.

"I see your best friend everywhere ever since she doesn't have a boyfriend!" Shane exclaimed, making me laugh again.

"Shane, don't be rude." I warned him and I looked up again. The Russos were walking towards our table, with their youngest daughter looking at me with a raised eyebrow and her oldest daughter with a death serious expression on her face that she didn't have a few minutes before.

"Bon appétit, guys!" Mr. Russo exclaimed, politely.

"Thank you, Mr. Russo. Mrs. Russo, you look lovely today." Shane said, standing up from his sit to shake hands with Mr. Russo and then give Mrs. Russo a kiss on the back of her hand. Once he did it, he looked at Mikayla, uninterested. "Russo." I covered my mouth, trying so hard not to laugh at the way Shane talked to my best friend. Mikayla crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gray." Mikayla replied, using the same tone in her voice. Shane rolled his eyes and looked at Alex, softening his expression and extending his hand. "Shane Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alex shook his hand, with the exact same death stare Mikayla was giving him.

"Alex Russo." Alex responded, seriously. Shane left go of Alex's hand and I stood up, greeting the Russos in a less formal way, since they were like a second family to me.

"We'll leave you so you can enjoy your dinner, guys." Mr. Russo said, winking an eye at me as he placed his arm around his wife's waist. I laughed, nodding.

"Thank you." Shane and I both responded. Both walked to their table, but their daughters stayed with us for a moment. Mikayla placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Please tell me you are not dating him!" She exclaimed, horrified. Shane rolled his eyes and sat again, taking our dessert and concentrating on it.

"We talk later, Kayla." I responded, giggling. Mikayla left go and glared at me to then sigh and give me a hug, following her parents right after. Well, that was weird. Alex looked at Shane again and then at me, her gestures being softened.

"I'll see you later, Mitch."

"I'll see you later, Lex." I said, kissing her cheek, thing that made her smile. She waved and then left, making me sigh as I sat down again.

"She likes you." Shane said suddenly, as he was almost finishing our dessert.

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, confused. He looked up from the dessert and looked to another table to then return his eyes to me.

"First of all, she's looking at us right now." Responded my best guy friend, finishing the dessert and pushing the plate a little. "And second, she almost crushed my hand."

"What?!" I exclaimed and he shrugged, making a sign in the air to the waitress to bring the bill.

IIIIIIIIIII

With June's arrival and the end of the school year, the last talent show of the year arrived. Do you know what that meant? For participating in it the last 3 years, it was practically an obligation to participate again, because half of the school, even teachers, wouldn't stop commenting on how excited they were of seeing my performance. In the other hand, Mikayla, who usually played with me at every talent show –she'd always say it was easier to sing in front of an audience if she knew I was by her side– had decided that this time, she wanted to sing and play a song she had written for her ex boyfriend, thing that made Shane very happy, because that turned everything in the perfect situation to pushing me into writing a song to express my feelings for Alex.

Why was the perfect situation, you might ask? Well, because it was going to be Mikayla's very first solo performance, her sister would have the _obligation _of coming to see her, reason why, being Alex in the audience, she'd known about my feelings for her if I decided to do what Shane was suggesting, which was the craziest idea I had ever heard in my life, but even though that, I was considering it. Alex was the most wonderful person I had ever met in my life and the more time I spent with her, no matter how cliché it sounds, the more I fell for her.

"Mitch, are you okay?" Alex asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and nodded. We were at her house, in the living room, in our guitar/drums lesson of the week, in which I was sure I had the last hour distracting myself. "Are you sure? We could leave this for another day if–"

"Yes, I am sure, I only am a bit distracted today; that's all." I interrupted her, smiling. "Don't worry about it." The brown eyed girl placed the guitar that was lying on lap next to her on the couch, looking at me with her deep brown eyes.

"What is worrying you, Mitch?" She asked, sounding concerned. "You know you can tell me anything." _I don't think it's that way, Alex, I can assure you that. _ I thought.

"It's nothing, I just–" I tried to explain, but couldn't find the words to say. I sighed and looked at her, directly into her eyes. "Alex, have you ever liked someone but never found the courage to tell that someone because of fear to rejection or just losing someone very important to you if things go wrong?" I asked, not even thinking about it and regretting right after I said it. The girl in front of me turned expressionless. I shook my head. "Forget it, I shouldn't have mentioned." Unconsciously, Alex took the drumsticks that were on the table and started playing with them, looking how she was hitting a cushion with a great rhythm.

"Do– Do you like someone?" She asked, still looking at the drumsticks.

"Alex, forget it, it doesn't m–"

"Do you like someone?" She asked again, interrupting me and looking up from the drumsticks. I sighed and slightly nodded. Alex looked back at the drumsticks again. "Oh, I see." Alex whispered, running one of her hands through her hair. "I think you should tell that someone, that someone might feel the same way you do…"

"I don't know…"

Alex continued to play with the drumsticks, I don't even know if it was in an uncomfortable or just upset gesture. I looked at her, meditating if it was a good idea to mention that _someone _I liked was actually her. I could do it here and now and end up with it at once or just leave as it was and continue being her friend. Alex, who I suppose felt my eyes on her, looked up again and her eyes met mine, looking at each other's eyes for a moment. She was going to say something when, suddenly –and very inconveniently– my phone started ringing. I quickly took it out of my pocket and looked at the name and picture of my best guy friend.

"Excuse me…" I whispered, looking confused at my phone to right after place it on my ear. "Shane?" I couldn't stop noticing how Alex rolled her eyes at the mention of my best guy friend's name.

"_I need you to come to my house right now, it's an emergency!" _Shane exclaimed, sounding clearly freaked out.

"Shane, calm down and tell me, what's going on?"

"_I can't tell you via phone, I need to you to come, please!"_ I had never before listened to him sound so nervous. What the hell was going on?

"Alright, alright." I replied. "Try to calm down, okay? I'm on my way."

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!_" Shane responded, sounded a bit relieved and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you to, see you soon, bye." I said and hung up. I looked back to Alex, who still was playing with the drumsticks, hitting the cushion with a little of unnecessary strength. "Alex, I really am sorry but I have to go…" She nodded, not even looking at me.

"Goodbye, Mitchie." She said, standing up and heading to the stairs, more specifically her room, leaving me there in the living room.

Confused and a bit hurt for her attitude, I took my guitar and got out of there.

When I got to Shane's house and parked my car in front of it, I saw my best guy friend walking in circles in the garage, biting his nails –thing that he only did when he was _utterly _nervous–. I walked out of my car towards him, with a confused but worried expression on my face.

"Shane, what's the emergency? I was busy, you know that?" I asked him as I walked to him. When he saw me, he ran to me and without any warning, he placed both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. Seconds after we pulled away, while at look at him with surprised and confused eyes.

"That was the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life, oh my god." He whispered, getting as far away from me as he could and started walking in circles again.

"Shane Adam Gray, explain what _the fuck _is going on before I decide to punch you in the face for what you have just done." I warned him, with a dangerously low voice.

"I am sorry, okay?" He said, exasperated.

"Explain. Yourself. Right. Now." I said, raising my hand, ready to hit him.

"Just a while ago, your best friend came over here looking for you and I started bothering her about having to get a new boyfriend and stuff and we just started fighting like we always do and I don't know how it happened nor why it did but… we kissed." If I was surprised before, I could have died right there with that information now.

"Oh. My. God."

"And I felt something very strange and different from what I have ever felt kissing other girls, I don't even know how to explain it, and I was hoping to feel the same with you but kissing you was like kissing my own sister and… and… I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed so fast I barely understood him, covering his face right after he finished saying it.

I somehow managed to get out of my shock state and placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Shane, calm down, please." I said, still surprised. "First of all, what happened after you… kissed?"

"Mikayla got away running and after I processed what had happened I called you." He explained, sitting on the grass.

"Of course was going to get away." I mumbled, shaking my head in disapproval. "Alright. Since this it the most _incredible _thing I have ever heard in my life…" I sat next to him. "Shane, do you like Mikayla?" I just couldn't believe it.

"I don't have any idea but I am starting to believe that I do…"

"Oh, lord; this is the weirdest thing ever." I whispered to myself, looking at him. "Alright, this is what we are going to do. Shane, you are going to go inside and play the guitar or listen to music to try to calm down. I will be back later, okay? I want you think very well about this." Shane nodded and looked at me.

"You are going to look for Mikayla, right?"

"It's my best friend who we are talking about, Shane." I kissed his cheek and stood up. "If you can't calm down, call me and I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Thank you, Mitch." I smiled at him and got in my car again, feeling like a bad friend for leaving him alone in that moment, but I was completely sure he was going to be fine. Mikayla, however, would probably be going insane in that moment, which was why my intervention was needed.

IIIIIIII

I looked for Mikayla all day long and couldn't find her, so I decided to quit my search and go back to Shane's house, spending the rest of the weekend with him. He processed everything and finally accepted that he could possibly feel something for Mikayla, which was just something I would have never expected to happen. On Monday morning, however, I went back on the searching of my best friend, but it almost seemed like Mikayla was avoiding me at all coasts and to be honest, I didn't understand why. When I was about to desist again, I decided to go the music room, where I would probably find her because she needed to rehearsal for the talent show, that was happening in two weeks.

"Mikayla." I called her, when I walked in and saw her sitting in the far corner of the room, looking outside the window. "I have days looking for you!"

"I know but I have been going out with Hannah and Caytlin." She responded, without looking at me. "I have been going out with them a lot since, you know." She looked at me and I noticed a glimpse of anger in her eyes. "You started avoiding me…"

"Alright…" I whispered, evaluating the situation as I sat next to her. I sighed. "Kayla, I haven't been avoiding you, it's just that, sometimes, having to listen the details of your list is very stressing." The anger in her eyes disappeared and she smiled, just for them to be filled with guilt and for her to rest her head on my shoulder right after.

"I am sorry." She whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"What are you apologizing? If you were looking for a boyfriend, I can assure you I'd be pretty much doing a list like yours." I replied and I could have bet Mikayla smiled. "You don't have a reason to apologize, Kayla." She shook her head.

"It's not for that, Mitchie." Mikayla whispered. "Is because… um… f–for k–kissing the p–person you like…" For the second time in less than five days, I was in shock. What on earth…? Had she kissed her sister or what?

"What?" I asked, looking at her completely confused. She looked up to me.

"Shane?" I couldn't believe what I was listening to. "I mean, he's the perfect guy for you. You have known each other for so long. The rumor of your romance has existed the last three years and none of you have taken the time to deny it, taking to count as well that he is the leader of a rock band and–"

"Mikayla." I interrupted her. "Do you really believe I like Shane? Have you gone insane?!" I exclaimed, making her jump.

"But Tess Tyler saw you guys kissing!" Mikayla replied. "And you have been spending a lot of time together ever since I started the list!" I covered my eyes with one hand, slightly shaking my head in disapproval to what I was listening to, without being able to stop myself from smiling.

"Mikayla, I can accept that whole school believes I like Shane but for you to think that is pretty much unbelievable." I replied, smirking. "And yes, I have spent a lot of time with him lately but it's because I can avoid listening to your rants about the perfect guys for me, because like I just told you, is very stressful!"

"I don't see you denying he kissed you!" I rolled my eyes.

"I would have punched him in any other situation, Mikayla." I answered, keeping my cool.

"But a heard from a very good source you accepted you liked him!"

"What?!" I asked, confused. "I never said such thing!"

"Are you calling my sister a liar, Mitchie Torres?" Mikayla inquired, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I glared at her.

"Your sister told you I liked Shane?" I asked, without believing it.

"She told me stop looking for a boyfriend for you, because you liked someone. I asked her who it was and she said she supposed it was Shane, because you had said something about losing a friendship or something like that. In fact, my sister has believed you like Shane ever since we saw you in the restaurant together." Mikayla explained. Automatically, Shane's voice sounded in my head. _She likes you. She can't stop looking at us and she almost destroyed my hand. _

"Oh dear god, I can't believe this…" I mumbled, covering my face and then I sighed. I looked back to my best friend. "Mikayla, I can assure you I _do not _like Shane. That is the craziest thing I have ever heard and my life. And yes, I told Alex I liked someone, but I _was not _talking about Shane. So, Mikayla, you have nothing to apologize for and for me, you can go kiss Shane all you want." Mikayla furiously blushed when I said that and couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face. Then, everything got clear. "Oh my god, Kayla, do you like Shane?!" She bit her inferior lip, nervously, that gesture being one of the only things that made us alike to one another. I smirked. "I knew it! That's why you were avoiding, right? Because you thought I liked him!" Mikayla playfully hit my arm. "Oh my god, this is so cute!"

"Shut up, Mitch." She whispered, pouting. I laughed. "But now that you know…" She started looking at me with raised eyebrow again. "Who is the lucky one? I have the right to know because I am just best friend!" I shook my head.

"I knew you were going to say that." I replied. "So, Mikayla, I will tell you." I stood up and offered her my hand, helping her to do the same. "The day of the talent show." I said at last, as I started walking away from her. Mikayla looked me with her mouth hanging open, pretending to be offended.

"That is not fair, Michelle!" She exclaimed, following me and laughing. I shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

**Oh my god, aren't I the worst? Haha Let me know what you think with a review! Have a nice day, everyone!**


	4. The Talent Show

**ALRIGHT THIS IS LATE. I am sorry but I didn't count with my teachers being so mean to me and giving us so much homework due tomorrow, so I apologize for not putting up last night. So this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed the thoughts of my 15 years old self. The song this was based on, if you didn't figure it out yet, was I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, which I like to sing saying the drums instead of guitar. You should check it out just for the purpose of this story if you want to; it's a pretty cool song. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorite and alerts this story got, I appreciate very much! **

**NOTE: thanks for letting now know for the recurrent mistake I did, I was writing it in the middle of the night and was very tired, so I probably just started translating textually. I edited what I found, but I'm in school and I'm not sure if it was all, so let me know if you see more mistakes, I'll check it when I get home. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot to this story. The credit for the name of the characters go to whoever in Disney that was creative enough to come up with it and the credit for the songs used to help me tell this story go to everyone involved in the writing, production and all that process.**

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

**The Talent Show**

Like I mentioned at the beginning, when a girl is in love, she'd do the impossible for that someone to look at her and like her the way she likes that someone. But when, no matter how hard she tries, this doesn't happen, she decides to take a greater risk: ask that someone herself.

Have you ever seen a girl declaring her love for someone? It's something that doesn't happen very often. Usually, the girl is encouraged by her friends to go ahead and do it, telling her that the worst thing that can happen is that someone says no –thing that, must be mentioned, if you are the girl in love, is the most _tragic _thing that could happen–. After a few minutes of insisting, the girl accepts and walks to wherever the reason of all her sleepless nights is, probably completely embarrassed as she blushes. However, if she's shy, she'll end up crying her eyes out if that someone says no but if the girl is confident, she'll leave with her head up and pretending she doesn't care if she gets a no, knowing way too well that she'll be crying in the arms of her best friend when nobody can see her.

And that, my friends, is the most common version of 'How does a girl declare her love for someone' and the two possible outcomes. Nevertheless, sometimes the girl in love finds herself being completely obligated, thanks to her best guy friend, to tell the person she likes what she feels for her, in a little unusual way and in front of at least three hundred people, so that way, the sister of the girl previously mentioned doesn't kill her best friend, who results to be the girl expressing her feelings through a song and a guitar.

Alright, it is possible that my _'sometimes'_ was a _'this time' _but I didn't see the need to remind myself that it was possible that my best friend decided to stop talking to me for a long time or, even better, just kill me.

It was a Friday, June 18th, the day of the Talent Show. Everything ended here. The last two weeks of locking myself with Shane in the music room of my school and practice the song that talked about my deepest feelings that had been a result of the locking was going to be shown to the world that day. All those feelings that I had collected and hided for the last couple of months were going to be revealed tonight and I wouldn't be able to go back anymore. I took a deep breath. I was backstage the school theater, waiting for the moment to come.

"I can't believe you are using a dress." Said a very family voice behind me. I looked up and saw my best friend through the mirror in front of me, wearing a strapless white dress long to her knees with black details, straightened hair adorned with a very small white bow, which gave a nice contrast to her dark hair.

I was wearing a black dress with thin straps, long to my knees as well, having a pink ribbon in the waist, using my old black high heels I would rarely use, combined with a natural looking make up and my dark and wavy brown hair down, with a few defined curls here and there. I made my chair turn around and I giggled.

"Hello Mikayla, I am glad to see you too, my friend." I said, greeting her as she rolled her eyes, sitting on the chair next to me. "Are you ready to make the crowd go wild?" Mikayla nodded, being that simple gesture enough for me to notice how nervous she really was.

"Doing this without you is going to be the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life." She whispered, looking at the floor. "I don't even know what was I thinking when I decided to do this without you." I smiled to her with sympathy, placing my hand over her knee.

"You are going to be great, Kayla, don't worry about it." I encouraged her, trying to calm her down a little. "Nicholas is going to regret treating you like he did when he sees you up that stage."

"You are my best friend, reason why you are supposed to say that." She replied, giggling as she came closer, unexpectedly hugging me. "But thank you so much anyway, Mitch. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh my god, what a cute moment!" Someone exclaimed behind us, making Mikayla pull away and turn around, glaring at the guy that had said that but with a little grin on her face.

"Leave us alone, Shane." I said and he smiled, looking at Mikayla.

"I was just coming to tell you that you go in five minutes, Kayla, so be ready." The brown eyed boy informed and she nodded, nervous.

"Go break some hearts, Kayla." I said winking at her, as I gently squeezed her hand, making her laugh a little. "Break a leg, sister!" Mikayla hugged me one last time and stood up, walking to Shane, who gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her as he told her to have good luck. Watching that was the weirdest thing I had to see in my life, if you want to be honest. Anyway, as soon as Mikayla left the room, Shane looked back to me, smiling with sympathy.

"Are you ready for some confessions, Little Mitchie?" Shane asked, sitting were my best friend has previously been sitting in.

"I still think this is the most insane idea we had had in our lives." I responded in a whisper. "But I guess I don't have any other option, do I?" He energetically denied shaking his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop worrying about Mikayla, alright?" Well, this guy does know me well. "If this doesn't go as planned, she won't have any reason to be mad about. And if it goes as I hope it goes" I rolled my eyes. "Then she'll just have to accept it."

"And what if she doesn't accept it?" I asked, sighing. Shane shrugged.

"Then she's not worth it, Mitch." He answered and stood up. "But I know she'll accept it, your best friend isn't that bad after all." I couldn't stop myself from smiling to that comment.

"You don't have any idea of how incredible and terrifying is to listen to you say something nice about Mikayla from all people." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on now, we have to go down and see Mikayla's performance."

IIIIIIIIIIIII

If there was something about Mikayla that was completely amazing was her stage presence. Always, before any performance where she was going to sing, my best friend would be a nervous wreck in the exact moment she set a foot on the stage, she'd turn into Miss Smiles and looked like she had never ever been nervous, owning the stage and enchanting the crowd with her voice. The song she sang was called 'Just Gone', which talked about her relationship with her last ex boyfriend and how they could have made it through if he had tried. I was as proud of her as her own parents, who were looking at their youngest daughter's performance with tears building up in their eyes, just as her older sister couldn't stop smiling.

As soon as Mikayla finished her song, the auditorium exploded in cheers, making her smile even wider than it already was. She came running to the right side of the stage, where I was watching her behind the curtain, hugging me as soon as she saw me.

"I told you they were going to love it!" I exclaimed. "You were amazing, Mikayla!" She giggled and pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you so much, Mitch." She thanked me, winking an eye at me right after. "But now it's your time to shine, rock star."

"_Up next, the second half of the winning duet of the last 4 years, give it up for Michelle Torres!_" the auditorium started cheering again as soon as the professor that was announcing the contestants finished talking, making my nerves get freaked out, as I felt a lighting going through my spine, just out of pure nervousness.

"Break a leg, Mitch." Mikayla repeated what I previously said, smiling. I nodded, taking a deep breath and walking to the stage. "Oh, but hold on!" She exclaimed suddenly, making me turn around when I was about to enter the stage.

"Yes?"

"When am I going to know about the guy you like?" Mikayla asked with a smirk on her lips. "You promised you would tell me today." I smiled, nervously.

"Just listen carefully to the song I am going to play. You'll have an uncountable number of clues." I replied and without anything else to say, I walked to the stage.

The auditorium started cheering once again when I walked in and I smiled, nervously, taking my guitar that was being handed by some guy I didn't know. I took the strap and put it over my head, carefully placing the guitar on my shoulder and adjusting it, sighing. I looked up and talked through the microphone. "Before I start, I want to ask you something." I started, my voice sounding a little shaky. "Have you ever fallen in love?" The whispers were present as soon as I finished saying that. "But not that type of passenger infatuation where you have a day of knowing each other and you are in love already." Some people laughed at my comment. "I am talking about that kind of love that happens in the least expected moment, in the least expect situation and with the _least indicated _person." I faintly noticed how Michelle was making her way to the seat waiting for her next to her sister. "This is what this song is about. Ladies and gentlemen, this is called 'I'd Lie'"

I sighed and, knowing this was it, I started playing the first chord to the song that was going finally going to reveal everything.

IIIIIIIIIII

I guess you'd like to know what did my song say, right? Well, it was pretty much a resume of how I fell for Alex during the two months we became friends. Simply, it was a declaration that, for bright red that adorned her face when I finished playing the song, she didn't expect. Nonetheless, I didn't expect what happened next, when Alex stood up and walked out of the auditorium as fast as he could.

Remember when I said that, sometimes, when a girl declares her love for someone, she must keep her head up and pretend she doesn't care? Well, that was one of those moments. I kept the smile and bowed down to the audience, thanking them for their attention. I soon after walked out of the stage, taking my backpack from the chair I had been sitting previously and directed to the girl's restroom, where I would be able to take this ridiculous dress off of me and where I could be in without having anyone to bother me until my presence was needed up the stage again, to announce the winner. However, when my dress was on the floor and I was now wearing skinny jeans and my beloved black chucks, a white v-neck shirt and my leather jacket –outfit that Mikayla liked to call my classic style–, the door opened, revealing my best friend.

"I can't believe you were hide it from me all this time!" She exclaimed, smirking, walking inside the restroom and placing her hands on her waist once she was in front of me. "Actually, I can't believe I didn't notice before!" She threw her hands up the air and crossed them over her chest right after. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There are a few things that shouldn't be commented." I responded, zipping my leather jacket. "And what I feel for your sister was one of them."

"Why did you tell Shane then, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as always.

"I didn't tell him anything." I said, picking up the dress and the heels from the floor and putting them in my backpack. "It results that your love is pretty smart." Mikayla glared at me but blushed at the same time. I jumped a bit and sat on the sink. "He found very strange that I was hiding from you, since I always give up to your crazy plans, so he supposed there was another reason why I wasn't giving in this time. One day, he asked me if he could use my phone and he discovered I had saved all texts messages your sister had sent me, which made him take his own conclusions and the rest is story." I explained and she came closer, sitting on the sink as well, next to me. I looked at her and shrugged. "But either way, it doesn't matter, Kayla, so let's forget about it, alright?" Mikayla sighed and opened her arms, making smile, sadly.

"Come here, Mitch." She said, hugging me tight, thing that made me feel a lot better. "I have been telling you for years, my sister is an idiot and this just confirms it." I couldn't help but giggle. "If she decides to let you go, is just because she's stupid. And don't worry; I'll make sure she regrets it for the rest of her life!" I laughed again and pulled away, whipping the few tears that had made their way out of my eyes.

"I still don't understand why you aren't throwing a fit in this moment, Mikayla." I mentioned, honestly. "I thought you'd kill me once you found out." She smiled, shrugging.

"If you were any other person, yes, Mitch, I would have killed you." She responded, placing her arm over my shoulders. "But you are my best friend. In fact, that's the only reason why I have been looking for a guy the last two months for you, because I want you to be happy. And if, sadly enough, my sister is who makes you happy, who am I to get in the way?" I looked at her smiling, not believing what I was listening to. I just had the best of all best friends in the entire world.

"Mikayla Russo, has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked and she looked down to the floor, smiling. "And if you want me to be honest, from everything that could happen, you getting mad at me what was I feared the most. So you just confirmed something I already knew, Kayla: I have the best friend in the entire world and thank you for that. I love you, Mickey!" Mikayla rolled her eyes at the nickname I had given her so many years before and that she _hated. _

"I love you too, Michelle." She responded and jumped off of the sink, straightening her dress when she had her feet on the ground and standing in front of me. "But if you call me Mickey again, I will kick you." I laughed and nodded.

"Seems fair enough."

We heard someone knocking on the door, making us both look at it. "Girls are you there?" said the voice of my best guy friend, making Mikayla smile wider. I shook my head, smiling at how cute that was.

"Yes, Shane, we are here." Mikayla responded loud enough for my best guy friend to listen to her.

"Oh, thank god. I have a while looking for you!" He exclaimed, still behind the door. "They're going to announce the winner soon, so you are needed backstage, girls." Mikayla gave me a questioning look and I nodded, jumping off of the sink. She looked back to the door.

"We'll be there in a minute, Shane, thank you." Mikayla responded and I would have sworn Shane nodded, to right after listen to his steps getting away from the door. I took my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, looking at my best friend that still was looking at the door.

"Kayla." I called her and she turned around. I smirked. "If you have any plan of going out with him, you should tell him yourself. He will chicken out at the last minute, more because it's you, I know him, but you've got an assured yes, so go for it, tiger!" I exclaimed and she playfully hit my arm, furiously blushing and still being unable to erase her smile.

I shrugged, laughing and we both walked out of the restroom.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Alex never showed up again that night, thing that made my best friend, since she had won the first place on the Talent Show, even more upset with her sister, not just because she had run away after my confession but also for not being there to support her in such an important moment for her. However, everything was forgotten when Shane, a few days after, finally collected the courage to ask Mikayla out on a date, who accepted with a huge smile on her furiously red face.

Two weeks later, both of my best friends couldn't get enough of each other. Was it weird? Of course it was. It was the weirdest thing I have ever had to go through in my life, but a few very good things had come out of it. For example, Shane knew that on Fridays, he just _couldn't _invite Mikayla out for dinner, unless he had a very good justification. Also, it was good to don't have the need anymore of telling them to stop fighting whenever I was with them both, although being with them when they were together was something I wouldn't do anymore at all. It was too much love for my system.

"What do you think Shane is doing right now?" Mikayla asked, playing with a loose thread on his blue sweater's sleeve, while we were lying on my bed, watching cartoons on a Friday night.

"Mikayla, if you ask me that one more time, I will kick you out of my house." I responded, rolling my eyes and making her giggle. "Enjoy your relationship as much as you can during the summer, Kayla, because when we go back to school, I want both of my best friends back and not the pair of love birds you had become, alright?" Mikayla giggled, again.

"I don't make any promises, Mitch." She responded. "What are you going to during the summer, by the way?" I shrugged.

"I guess that the same as every year, you know. Go out with friends, take care of my baby sister, visit a lot of family I will never know where they came from, go to the beach, visit muse–" A gentle tap on the window was heard, making me stop saying what I was saying.

"What was that?" Mikayla asked, just as another tap was heard on the window. Mikayla grabbed a pillow and held it against her chest. "What if it's the crazy man with the chainsaw from the movie of the other day?!" She asked, clearly altered. I glared at her.

"Really, Mikayla, really?" I said, shaking my head in disapproval and walking to the window.

"Don't open it, Mitchie!" Mikayla exclaimed, frightened, while I ignored her and opened the window, looking out of it.

And there, under my window, was the girl that had run away right after I had declared my love to her with a song _in front of more than three hundred people _–and yes, it was needed for me to say that again.–

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. She looked at me for a few seconds and then to the floor. Mikayla stood up.

"Who Is it?" She asked, walking to me and covering her face, in a surprise gesture, once she saw who was it.

"Can we talk?" Alex asked, looking up again, her deep brown eyes slightly shinning in hope.

I sighed. "It took you longer than I expected, huh?" I responded, still not believing what I was listening to. However, my best friend's sister couldn't expect me to accept her just like that, after that had happened. "Alex, it's late and I need to rest, so I'm so sorry, but whatever it is that you want to talk to me will have to wait. Have a nice evening."

"No, Mitchie, hold up!" Alex exclaimed, when I was about to close my window. "Give just two minutes, just that! That's all I am asking for!"

I chewed on lower lip. "Who doesn't risk it all doesn't win, Mitch." Mikayla said, walking back to my bed again. I looked back to her and she smiled. I sighed again and looked out of the window again.

"You two minutes. I'll see you at the door." I said and she smiled, energetically nodding. I closed the window and, collecting all the courage in me, I walked out of my room to the front door of my house. When I got to that door, I took a deep breath and, with my heart racing really fast, I opened, finding the brown eyed girl that kept me up every night in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Times running, so talk." I said, as coldly as I could.

"I know I am an idiot and I should have walked out that way, but I got scared, alright?" She stared, sighing and running her hand through her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"What on earth were you afraid of? I was the one talking about my feelings for you in front of three hundred people, not you!" I exclaimed, clearly upset.

"I know, Mitchie, but–"

"But what?" I interrupted her, rudely, letting my arms fall to my sides, impatiently. She took a step forward and took one of my hands, gently, making me feel a very warm flow go through my spine.

"Mitchie, I have a year being in love with you." Alex said, looking straight into my eyes and leaving me completely surprised. How was that…?

"What?"

"It was at my sister's 15th birthday party, last year. You and Mikayla had written a song together and were going to play it for our family that day." Alex smiled, looking at our intertwined hands. "That night, while you were performing, I couldn't stop noticing how beautiful you looked and how mesmerizing it was to look at you there, on a stage, playing for an audience. It was just extraordinary." I could feel my face turning into a bright shade of red. "And from that night, I couldn't look at you again as just my sister's best friend. From that night, you became the only thing I could think of and the stronger source of inspiration in everything I did. None of you noticed, but I started staying home on Friday nights instead of going out with my friends, because I _knew _you were going to be there, always thinking that would be day I would stop being so damn shy and finally talk to you." She smiled again, looking up from our hands and locking her eyes in mind again. "Thing that never happened until the day you decided to talk to me, reason why, god bless that drum set." I keep help but smile. "Because if it wasn't for the day you found me playing, I wouldn't be here, tonight, telling you my best hidden secret for the longest of times. So, Mitchie, I am in love with you." She continued, without stop looking me in the eyes and taking my other hand. "And if you still haven't changed your mind about your feelings for me because of my stupidity, I would like to show you that you won't have to hold any more breaths for me."

"Using my own songs against me is just not right, Alex Russo." I said, laughing softly and making her smile.

"Is that a yes?" She asked, hopeful. I crossed my eyes over my chest, smiling this time.

"Alex, do you really think that after writing and singing a song for you in front of a lot of people I am going to say no to you?" I responded, making her smile even bigger. "Let's see what comes out of this." And without needing to say something else, Alex walked closer to me and held my waist with both of her arms, automatically making me hold her neck with my own to then lean over to close the deal.

And that was enough to know that, at least for the summer, I was going to be a lot busier than I had planned and that, after all these years of protecting it, Mitchie Torres' free and untamed heart had been given to someone else.

The best of it all was that, at least for now, I knew it was in good hands.

And there was nothing to worry about, at least, not anymore.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thank you for you time and I'll see you on the next chapter of Bright Eyes, soon to be updated! Have a nice day, guys and let me know about your thoughts with a review! :D**


End file.
